Pain and Love is My Past: My Beginning
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Megumi, never met her parents and never knew she was a demoness. Finally when she's told the truth at 18 she runs away. On her journey she finds love, friendship, knowledge, and enemies. Had she finally found her true place or is she missing something?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The sound of shouting men and galloping horses were heard from outside the small hut followed by the screams of the accused innocents and gun fire. A demoness

sat in a corner with tears streaming down her face as she sat onside her human husband begging and pleading for him not to go. He kissed her and then gave her

the sleeping baby in his arms and said "I will always love you Kaori you are my everything, take care of our beautiful daughter, Megumi," he kissed her one last time

and left. Kaori looked down at the child and pushed a piece of purple hair to the side "Megumi," she spoke and tears streamed down her face. She cried for her and her daughter who will lose something that no child should live without. A family.

"Kaori," a human woman called as she entered the hut "we have to go now." Kaori looked up; her lavender eyes were empty when she spoke

"I want you to take Megumi and leave at once. Go as far away as possible and allow her to live a life that was better then ours and hopefully it will last forever."

"Kaori, what are you saying? No, don't do this. You can't do this! There is a chance for all three of us to survive," she begged. A sad smile appeared on Kaori face

"Akira, my dearest friend this is my final wish and you're the only one I trust to fulfill it. Will you deny me this last wish?" she asked. Akira was speechless and she

continued "When she turns of age to marry tell her the truth of her tragic past if you wish. I just want her to be happy a virtue that I have never had and I want

her to be love. That is all," she said standing she offered the infant to Akira, who took Megumi as if she was bubble that would pop and disappear at any moment.

"Why?" she began, "Kaori I… I… can't…I won't do… " but she was interrupted by Kaori "Yes, you can. Akira you are a strong and beautiful woman that will do well in this life. Have confidence in yourself," she said then hugged her friend and kissed Megumi on the forehead. She began to walk out the door then stopped.

"I almost forgot," she said as she pulled a necklace from the sleeve of her kimono and placed it around Megumi's neck. Instantly, Megumi's features became human her purple hair was gone and replace with jet black hair and her claws and fangs vanish.

"Farewell, my lovely daughter Megumi, demoness of dreams and heir to the Black Rose, I will always and forever love you. I will always be with you," she spoke then gave a farewell glance to Akira and like her husband also disappear.

Akira pulled Megumi closer to her and tears came down her face "Today, we both lose someone special," she said to her and then whispered "Farewell, my good

and closest friend, Kaori, demoness of the Black Rose." She then walked out the hut to see men setting huts on fire and laughing as demons, hanyous, and humans

cry for what they lost. Akira turned away tears flowing like a river down her face and followed a group of humans who decided to leave and join the villagers who

attack their home. She didn't look back but then a familiar scream filled the air and it took everything she had not to turn around and help the one person she would miss the most. Still more tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision and finally Megumi cries also filled the air.


	2. Chapter One: Not so Happy Birthday

My Beginning

Chapter One

Not So Happy Birthday

My long black hair moved in smooth waves as the wind blew and I constantly ran my fingers through it trying to keep it from tangling. My mom told me I always had

to look my best because I'll never know when my true love will come. The last thing I wanted to do is have to remember meeting my love at first sight and being

covered in dirt or something like that. Today, I have finally turned eighteen and I'm now able to marry. The sun was almost setting in the west meaning I had to go

home. I pulled my hair back into a long silky ponytail and made my way over the hill and to the village. Since it was sunset everything was orange and glowing and I

wonder about all the beautiful mysteries in the world. Like the moon, the stars, or even the puffy white clouds that floated over our heads. I touched the necklace that laid cool on my throat and closed my eyes. I was still walking but I didn't need to see where I was going I knew this place like my family, more like just my mom and me.

I walked into our small hut where I saw my mom crying holding a box tightly to her chest, rocking herself back and forward. I ran to her "Mom, are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked kneeling beside her depress form.

"Kaori," was all she said as if I was suppose to understand. I shook her gently "Who's Kaori? Are you okay? We can go see the priestess if you need treatment." She looked at me shocked "How could you forget? Kaori is your mother," she said.

"My mom? Ok we are definitely going to visit the priestess," I stood up to grab her hat when she grabbed the side of my kimono. Her eyes were puffy and red but she no longer cried and the box was settled on side of her.

"It's time for you to know the truth." I gave her a questioning look "The truth?" I asked.

She only nodded and patted the spot next to her telling me to sit, I did and she began to explain.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hot, angry tears escaped my eyes as I ran. _Lies_. All lies. Why did she have to lie to me? Was this some sick, twisted birthday surprise. I continued to run forcing my

legs to go faster then ever. It was impossible. What she told me could never be true and if it was I would be a demon and Akira wouldn't be… my mom. More tears

squeezed from my eyes and I shut them to stop the waterworks. I would have no family. I stopped running my fists clenched together.

_Flashback_

"Megumi, I love you and I have been treating you like my own flesh and blood and that's what your mother wanted," she said.

"My mother?"

Akira nodded "Your mother was a wonderful woman beautiful and smart too but what can you expect from a demoness, well…"

I interrupted her "Whoa… My mother? My mother was a demoness?" She shushed me then continued on with the story "You see me and your mother lived in a

village where humans, demons, and half- breed were all treated equal and lived in harmony. Thing is the other villages that surrounded us didn't like the ideal and

thought we were planning to overthrow the lord of the lands. Your mother was our leader and she tried to make peace with the outsiders but they attacked just weeks after you were born.

"Your father died and gave you to your mother to take care of you but instead she entrusted you to me and also went into battle. I do believe they fought hard but the cost was their life and you."

I was entirely speechless "Me?" was all managed to get out before she began again "You Megumi are a demoness, a demoness of dreams and the heir to the Black Rose. You're destined for great things, which would have made your mother proud."

My head was spinning as I thought about this. My mother, and me are demoness and I'm an heir. Is any of this possible?

"Wait; if my mother's a demoness shouldn't I be like a half- demon?" I asked a grin on my face thinking I caught her in the lie.

"Yes, you should since your father was human but the blood of the Black Rose runs through your veins making you a full demon. You also hold strange powers you can control everything around you even people so that anything you want can come true. That's why your mother called you Megumi, Demoness of Dreams. Do you know what your name means, child?"

My grin was gone and I was confused, where is my normal, down to Earth mother. I was looking at her and here she is telling me she is not who I thought she was and that I'm a demoness. Did she really expect me to believe that? I'm not stupid, and she of all people should know that. Then why is she telling me all this bull crap?

"I'm human! I can't be a demon!" I told her, my voice rising with each word, "it's impossible and it's unbelievable. Why are you lying?" She only sat calmly as if she

knew I would react this way, she didn't even wince when I yelled like she usually does. Her brown eyes were almost understanding and her lips were set into a grim line.

"I have no reason to lie to you. If you want proof take off your necklace and take in your true reflection," she said and then grabbed the box and stood. The whole time I was frozen my eyes were only staring at her. She glanced at me but I guessed the look in my eyes made her look away.

"You can't even look me in the eye. You're such a liar," I yelled at her. She turned and glared at me with viscous eyes "Megumi, I have never lied to you and every

time I look in your eyes I see the pain and suffering of your mother." I gasped tears escaped my cheeks and I ran out the hut. I didn't stop when she called my name I only kept moving. Everything had turned for the worst. Could it be true? Of course it wasn't! It was all lies that I would never be able to forget.

_End of Flashback _

I began a slow walk the tears began to slow. I turned around to look at the village but it was long gone. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and allowed it to fall into a flowing river that surrounded me in darkness. I fell to my knees and let the tears fall and the sobs continue. _Lies_.


End file.
